


Footprints

by instant_romance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Feelings, Happy, Happy Ending, Hot Tea, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lemon Tea, Love, NCT Dream - Freeform, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, No Smut, OC, One-Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Past Tense, Precious, Romance, Shared Bed, Soft Lee Jeno, Tea, and so in love, clean linens, cozy house, even though it's super short, ginger tea, happy feelings, jeno and poppy are quite precious, jeno soft hours, jeno x oc, lee jeno fluff, lee jeno/original female character, marble counter, nct - Freeform, nct fluff, nct jeno - Freeform, nct lee jeno, nct scenarios, short fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance
Summary: Poppy leaves footprints on the counter after getting a mug for her evening tea.
Relationships: Jeno/Poppy
Kudos: 3





	Footprints

Poppy pushed herself onto the marble counter, grunting as she stood and bumped her head on the ceiling. She winced, opening the cupboard full of coffee mugs and pulled one out. 

She climbed down, careful not to make too much noise and wake Jeno. Then, she realized she forgot the tea. “Shoot,” she mumbled, once again getting on the counter and opening the cupboard. 

As she boiled the water, Jeno came out rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Baby? Aren’t you coming to bed?” he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, becoming more awake.

“Soon,” she responded. His eyes traveled to the kitchen counter where Poppy left footprints.

“Wh- I thought we agreed you’d stop climbing things! There are footprints on the counter that weren't there when I went to bed.”

“Oh, sorry.” she grinned sheepishly. “You were asleep, and I couldn’t reach the mugs.”

He sighed, then laughed. “It’s fine.” grabbing a dishrag, he wiped down the marble surface. “Will you come to bed? It’s lonely without you.”

“Sure, I’ll bring my tea in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
